f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2017 Brazilian Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:08.322 |fastestlap = 1:11.044 |fastestlapdriver = Max Verstappen |fastestlapnation = NED |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 64 |winner = Sebastian Vettel |winnernation = GER |winnerteam = |second = Valtteri Bottas |secondnation = FIN |secondteam = |third = Kimi Räikkönen |thirdnation = FIN |thirdteam = }} The 2017 Brazilian Grand Prix (officially the Formula 1 Grande Prêmio Heineken do Brasil 2017) was the nineteenth race of the 2017 Formula One season, the forty-fifth time the Brazilian Grand Prix was held on the Formula One calendar, and the thirty-fifth time it was held at Autódromo José Carlos Pace. It was held between 10 November and 12 November 2017. In qualifying, recent four-time World Champion Lewis Hamilton crashed into the tyre barrier on his first flying lap at the start of the first session. His teammate Valtteri Bottas took his third pole position, with Sebastian Vettel joining him on the front row, and Kimi Räikkönen qualifying third on the grid. In the race, Vettel snatched the lead at the first corner, continued leading ahead of Bottas following an early safety car period, and took his 47th victory, which was also 's first win at the Brazilian Grand Prix since 2008. Bottas settled for second, whilst Räikkönen finished third after managing to hold off Hamilton, who finished fourth after starting from the pit lane. __TOC__ Background Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results ** Ricciardo was given a ten-place grid penalty for using his eighth MGU-H. *† Hartley was given a ten-place grid penalty for using his eighth MGU-H. *‡ Gasly was given a 25-place grid penalty for using his eighth and ninth MGU-H and seventh turbocharger. *§ Stroll was given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. *** Ericsson was given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. *†† Hamilton failed to set a lap time within the 107% rule due to crashing out on his first flying lap, but was given permission from the stewards to race. He started from the pit lane due to a fifth ICE, fifth TC and fifth MGU-H fitted to his car whilst it was under parc fermé conditions, along with an unscheduled gearbox change. Grid ** Ricciardo was given a ten-place grid penalty for using his eighth MGU-H. *† Stroll was given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. *‡ Ericsson was given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. *§ Hartley was given a ten-place grid penalty for using his eighth MGU-H. *** Gasly was given a 25-place grid penalty for using his eighth and ninth MGU-H and seventh turbocharger. *†† Hamilton failed to set a lap time within the 107% rule due to crashing out on his first flying lap, but was given permission from the stewards to race. He started from the pit lane due to a fifth ICE, fifth TC and fifth MGU-H fitted to his car whilst it was under parc fermé conditions, along with an unscheduled gearbox change. Race Report Results Milestones *Marcus Ericsson's 75th entry and start. *Sebastian Vettel moves to fourth in the list of most podiums. *Esteban Ocon's first retirement in 27 races Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2017 Grands Prix Category:Brazilian Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in Brazil